


Movie Night

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: PJO omegaverse [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Jason and Percy have frequent movie nights.





	Movie Night

Percy leaned up against Jason, snoozing peacefully. The blonde Alpha could get a good look at his husband now that He was still.

Percy's face was rounder, and his shirt was tight in the stomach and armpits. He had lost his muscles around a year ago when they started _really_ trying to have a baby.

Jason patted Percy's stomach. He felt the tiny bulge under his hand. Percy wasn't far enough along for their baby to start kicking.

Percy groaned and shifted. He cracked open an eye. He smiled.

"Hello, Jason," he said quietly.

Percy's voice was tired and scratchy. He turned his entire body to Jason and closed his eyes again, quickly falling back asleep.

Jason picked him up bridal-style and carried him back to their bedroom. He tucked both of them into bed, and he shambled off into the kitchen. 

Jason began making coffee for the morning. He sat in the living room and switched on the late-night news.

Jason yawned and shuffled off to bed. He found that Percy was still sleeping. He could hardly believe that something so precious could be growing inside someone so small.

Jason smiled softly as he crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping husband, and he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being so short! I had an idea, but I didn't want to drag it out and make it boring!


End file.
